<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything Will Be Alright by LeggyEggy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993114">Everything Will Be Alright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeggyEggy/pseuds/LeggyEggy'>LeggyEggy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:40:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeggyEggy/pseuds/LeggyEggy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Black Eagles have reunited post-war. Whilst they were catching up in the dining hall after ages of self-exploration, Linhardt abruptly enters the room and creates a stir that leaves the room speechless.<br/>“Your Majesty… I think I’ve found out how to remove a crest.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything Will Be Alright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/669337">Hang in there</a> by Lunachaili.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boisterous laughter and the clanking of cutlery had filled the dining hall. The sizzling of beast meat teppanyaki blanketed the air, the roar of the flames engulfing the freshly-caught grilled herring soared between tables, and the light crunch of spoons shovelling into peach sorbets tingled in the ears of the diners. It had been a while since the Black Eagle Strike Force had reunited for a delicious meal in the dining hall of Garreg Mach Monastery. </p>
<p>Everyone had come from their own escapades since the end of the war. Some ventured off to disassemble lurking forces, some pursued the thirst for knowledge and found themselves head-first in research; some had decided to abandon heritage and live out their lives, peaceful and undisturbed by the turbulent memories of the past. Of course, that all didn’t matter once they were together again. All they knew was that everyone they loved and cared for were in the same room and they couldn’t have asked for any better quality of camaraderie. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand and Caspar sat next to each other. Their ever competitive personalities forbade them from leaving the place without a challenge, however, Ferdinand was at a complete loss. It wasn’t easy for a self-composed noble who dined with cutlery to compete with a carefree war master at a race to engulf the most skewers. </p>
<p>On the other side of the table, Dorothea and Bernadetta had been catching up. Though the same old Bernie wasn’t exactly the best conversationalist, that wasn’t an issue to a tipsy Dorothea. Before long, they had been able to recap everything going on in their lives. From Ferdinand’s strange habits that Dorothea had to constantly deal with, to Bernadetta’s latest omnivorous plant that she had bought off a strange merchant- she ‘couldn’t resist’! It was in that moment that they started to wish that they’d had talked more to each other during their monastery days. </p>
<p>Edelgard, Byleth and Hubert had been discussing their next move for their hunt of Those Who Slither In The Dark. Yes, they should’ve been taking a break from work and relaxing, but no, they didn’t care. It was only when the Queen of Brigid came into the mix, that they decided to momentarily drop the subject. She had only come over to that side of the table to mention that Linhardt would be late due to him discussing research with Hanneman, but the moment she saw a map on the table, she knew that she had to intervene. Even in foreign lands, festivities were not to be disrupted by work. </p>
<p>Nearby, Felix and Lysithea debated over the importance of cakes- a conversation they thought that they had concluded ages ago. Stoic as ever, Lysithea tried to force feed Felix some more dessert, but her attempts were all rejected due to Felix’s outstanding ability to parry with a fork. </p>
<p>Jeritza ate quietly at the furthest corner of the table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before long, they had all come together, recounting memories from years ago. Trivial accounts were somehow remembered. Memories of the fishing competition, celebratory meals, choir practices, and losing things around the monastery only to have Byleth magically find them. In addition, more significant events were brought up as well. The reveal of Solon, the Flame Emperor, and the form of the Immaculate One were all topics that seemed to no longer be of discomfort, but rather nostalgia. </p>
<p>It was when Petra was going to mention how she overcame the language barrier of Fodlan, that Linhardt had burst into the dining hall. The force with which he emerged from the entrance hall was silencing and the laughter that ricocheted off the brick walls was replaced with the heavy panting of the scholar. </p>
<p>“I think I’ve found it,” he uttered through exhaustion, “your… your crests-”. </p>
<p>Still unused to the thought of exercise, Linhardt staggered back and the entire table rushed over to his aid. He was breathless, but with the support of a nearby pillar, he was able to regain vision and structure in his legs. </p>
<p>As Ferdinand and Caspar escorted him towards the seat they’d left open, Edelgard couldn’t help but to ask. </p>
<p>“What is it, Linhardt?” her expression grew earnest; it was hard to balance between her desire for her friend’s recuperation and her immense anticipation for what he had to say. “You mentioned something about crests? Have you discovered something?” </p>
<p>Linhardt’s eyes were dire and focused. Adrenaline was pumping through his blood. He stared at the table with sharp conviction in his eyes. His face had carried the shape of trauma, but in truth, he was brimming with excitement. Trembling, he turned to face the concerned empress and as he produced the words, a smile formed on his face.</p>
<p>“Your Majesty… I think I’ve found out how to remove a crest.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was inspired to write this fic after I had seen Lunachaili's fanart of Lysithea confronting a younger version of herself saying 'Everything will be alright.'<br/>(https://www.instagram.com/p/CDUj0ERliac/)<br/>I immediately started thinking up back stories as to how it could've happened and before long, I decided that I should start writing it down. </p>
<p>This is the first fic I've ever written so I hope it goes well! I'll probably be writing this is chapters(?) so I hope I don't take too long to update this. </p>
<p>Hope you've enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>